Fresa y Dragon
by MarIffinix
Summary: *Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo,* OneShot sobre el pairing IchiTat.


Este Fic esta dedicado a mi amiga/nieta Aimee. Ya que ella ama esta pareja, en realidad, me gusta pero no tanto como el Ichiruki.

Espero que les guste la historia...a ver si no perdí el toque.

* * *

Ella estaba ahí de pie, el viento corría suavemente; podía ver claramente la fiesta que se celebraba en la propiedad de los Ishida.  
Y ahí estaba Ichigo bailando con su esposa. Sonrió tristemente y dándose la vuelta dijo:

-Que seas muy feliz, Ichigo.

-Ichigo!  
-Ah Tatsuki, buenos días.  
-Buenos días Ichigo.  
-Vas al dojo?- Le pregunta mientras ve a la chica caminar apresuradamente hacia él.  
-Sí, algún problema?  
-No, yo solo preguntaba, no necesitas estar de amargada.  
-Amargada yo? – le dice mientras le da un puñetazo en el hombro.  
Ichigo solo sonríe y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Tatsuki, esta le quita su mano en un gesto rápido,  
tratando de no ruborizarse.  
-Te acompañaré camino al dojo…-le dice Ichigo amablemente.  
-No es necesario, y que haces tan temprano?  
-Falta leche en la casa y pues compraré un poco- dice mientras lleva una de sus manos y se rasca la cabeza.  
Ella solo lo contempla y asiente.

Tatsuki lo miraba con atención, se había vuelto más alto que ella,  
sus facciones eran masculinas y definidas, había dejado de ser el niño llorón que ella defendía  
y ahora era el quien la defendía en ocasiones.  
Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que le venció en una pelea.  
Ichigo había desarrollado una fuerza algo impresionante, ya no era un debilucho;  
su agitado cuerpo había quedado debajo de Ichigo quien no parecía haber hecho esfuerzo alguno.  
Simplemente Ichigo se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. – le dijo Ichigo deteniéndose a la entrada del dojo.  
-Gracias Ichigo,- Tatsuki le contestó. Por dentro se sentía nerviosa, ya que tenía una rara sensación en su interior.  
Y se limitó simplemente a mirarlo marcharse.

-Oye- dijo Ichigo mientras se giraba hacia ella.- vas a ir a la fiesta?  
-A la de casa de Ishida? No sé, quizás y sí. – le contestó sonriendo.  
-La banda tocará, deberías ir a verme.- dijo mientras giraba de nuevo y se marchaba.

Más tarde esa noche se encontraba indecisa sobre que debía vestir.  
Observó los vestidos que su madre le había comprado y se dio un vistazo rápido con ellos sobre puestos,  
realmente no se sentía como ella. Así que todo una playera con un hombro descubierto y jeans ajustados.  
Se miró al espejo y se sintió más cómoda con esa apariencia.

Caminó hacia la casa de los Ishida, una casa bastante grande que pertenecía a los abuelos de Uryuu y por el momento deshabitada.  
Notó bastantes autos y música se escuchaba. Al parecer iba a ser una fiesta legendaria.

Se escuchaba la voz de Keigo, clara y emocionada mientras cantaba.  
Entro rápidamente a la casa y los vio en su escenario improvisado y ahí estaba Ichigo tocando el bajo,  
y haciendo contacto visual con él, sonrió. Unas canciones más pasaron  
y acabaron su presentación y decidieron unirse a la fiesta.  
Ichigo camino hacia Tatsuki y sonriendo le dijo:

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.  
-Dijiste que te viniera a ver – le respondió mientras agachaba su rostro para ocultar su nerviosismo.  
-Kurosaki-kun….- se escucha una delicada voz que los interrumpe. Y ambos miran hacia donde proviene la voz. –la presentación fue genial.  
-Ah gracias, Inoue. Tatsuki debo ir con los chicos, nos vemos más tarde.- Tan pronto termina de decirlo y se escabulle rápidamente.  
-Tatsuki-chan, tú crees que algún día Kurosaki-kun se pueda fijar en mí?  
-No lo sé, Orihime, no lo sé, quieres algo de beber?  
-Amm no, yo…  
-Voy por algo, ahorita hablamos.

Tenía que alejarse de Orihime, o si no tan pronto comenzaría con sus inseguridades, y lo peor,  
Le recordaría que ella es una rival más, dado su interés por Ichigo,  
pero como podría competir ella contra la figura de Orihime, necesitaba un respiro; cuando de pronto…

-Shh, sígueme. – le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa pícara.  
-A dónde vamos?- le pregunto Tatsuki.  
-A un lugar lejos del ruido.

Ella siguió rápidamente a Ichigo y notó que iban subiendo hasta lo que parecía el ático.  
Ichigo tomó la cuerdilla de la escalera del ático y tiró de ella, y haciéndole un ademan le dijo:

-Después de ti.- Tatsuki solo sonrió y asintió ante rara acción de Ichigo.  
Más sin embargo la disfrutaba.  
-Que hacemos en el ático, Ichigo?  
-Apartarnos del ruido.  
-Pero por qué?  
-No tengo ánimos de soportar a tu amiguita.  
-Uhm, ya veo.  
-Te molesta?  
-Nop.

Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. La cercanía de Ichigo era notable, muy notable.  
Su respiración se notaba agitada, su perfume le nublaba los sentidos, se sentía hipnotizada por su amigo.  
Pero se decía a si misma que no pasaría nada porque simplemente eran eso... Amigos.

-Tatsuki…- lo dijo de una manera embrujante y seductora, tan pronto Tatsuki alzo su rostro y se vio reflejada en su mirada,  
se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso. Al momento se detuvo.  
Que había hecho? Perdió el control de sí misma y lo besó; ahora Ichigo que pensaría de ella…  
Intentó articular palabra y separase de Ichigo, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, él la tomo de la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Ichigo…- era todo lo que pudo decir con el poco aliento que le quedaba.  
-Tatsuki, yo…  
-Tu?- trataba de digerir lo que acontecía en el momento.  
-Me iré a Suiza con Ishida a estudiar medicina.  
-Qué? Pero tu no…  
-Lo sé y lo siento… yo te quiero Tatsuki.  
-Ah, lo dijo- pensó para sí- Ichigo dijo que me quiere, sobre todas las cosas me quiere a mí.

Sin más palabras, le besó de nuevo, y todo era cada vez más intenso. Las caricias de Ichigo eran dulces y delicadas.

-Preparé algo – le dijo sonrojándose y señalaba un rincón del ático, donde había una cama.  
-Ishida sabe de esto?  
-Él debe estar preocupado por cuidar la habitación de sus abuelos. Yo quería la casa del árbol, pero Mizuiro me ganó.  
-Era un tipo de apuesta o algo así?- de pronto Tatsuki se molestó.  
-No. Imaginé que vendrías y arregle un poco el lugar, pero si no quieres…  
-Lo siento, yo… - estrechó la mano de Ichigo y sonrió.

Ichigo volvió a besarla, y la recostó en la cama, y se dispuso a desnudarla.  
Sonrió al ver el cuerpo de Tatsuki desnudo, su abdomen marcado y aun así femenino.  
Recorrió sus dedos por él y ella se estremeció, volvió a sus labios y ella pasó una mano sobre el cabello naranja de Ichigo y preparándose,  
Ichigo torpemente la penetro.

-Te duele?  
-Un poco, - le acaricia el rostro.- es mi primera vez, lo recuerdas?  
-Nuestra primera vez – le dice sonriendo y le besa.

Pasados los días, establecen un tipo de rutina ya que se encontraban en vacaciones,  
próximas para el ingreso a la universidad. Ichigo iba por Tatsuki al dojo y en ocasiones la llevaba a los ensayos de su grupo con sus amigos.

Le dolía la separación que se aproximaba, pero él sabía que era una chica fuerte.

-Seré la campeona mundial de MMA (Mixed Martials Art), algún día lo lograré.  
-Y yo seré tu medico…  
-No que no te gusta?  
-Puedo hacer la excepción, sabes?

Tatsuki sonríe al escuchar esas palabras. Esas palabras le llenan de alegría, pero la separación es inminente.  
Los días pasan y pasan y su relación con Ichigo es más fuerte que como lo era antes.  
Le emociona la idea de mantener su relación algo en secreto ya que se siente un poco mal por Orihime,  
pero eso no importa, Ichigo la eligió a ella.

-Conseguí una beca para estudiar en Taiwán!- le decía Tatsuki emocionada…  
-Taiwán?- le contesta Ichigo sorprendido.  
-Estudiare artes marciales ahí!, y quizá consiga un buen entrenador, no te parece genial.  
-S-Si.  
-Ichigo?  
-Decidí quedarme en Karakura…  
-Oh…  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti…-le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, que a Tatsuki le duele en el alma.

Llega el día de la separación, ella parte a Taiwán. El ambiente entre los dos es denso.  
No pueden hablar, al lado de Ichigo, esta una Orihime sentimental, que no para de llorar.  
El momento de la partida llegó.

-Vive tu vida Ichigo, realiza tus sueños, se feliz porque yo seré feliz si lo estas….algún día volveré… Lo prometo.  
–Tatsuki expreso estas amargas palabras con una sonrisa, y se marchó.

Ichigo se sintió abandonado. Le faltaba su mejor amiga, su amante y no sabía por cuanto tiempo estarían separados.  
Pasó la universidad con honores, y entró a trabajar a una compañía publicista; y aunque siempre estaba acompañado se sentía solo.

Ocasionalmente sabia de Tatsuki, ya que ella se comunicaba con Orihime.  
Ella había ganado campeonatos locales de su universidad y tendría una oportunidad de luchar en la MMA's Internacionales…  
Habían pasado 6 años, desde su partida.

-Tatsuki! Eres tú?- le pregunta Keigo animoso…  
-Keigo, hola.  
-Has vuelto, que tal Taiwán?  
-Sí, -rie nerviosa- es genial.  
-Has venido para la boda?  
-Boda? De quién?  
-De Ichigo!, se casa con una chica muy linda.

Tatsuki siente un dolor en su pecho, y solo sonríe.

-Es en la casa de los abuelos de Ishida, quisieron una con temática de jardín, ya sabes la moda…  
-Si claro.  
-No faltes, será una buena sorpresa para Ichigo.  
-Hasta luego.  
-Adiós, allá nos vemos.

Tatsuki decidió ir al lugar y hacer presencia, quería ver a Ichigo.  
Llego cerca de la casa y notó muchos autos, recordó el día de la fiesta, y sonrió.  
Observaba todo en la distancia…Ella estaba ahí de pie, el viento corría suavemente;  
podía ver claramente la fiesta que se celebraba en la propiedad de los Ishida.  
Y ahí estaba Ichigo bailando con su esposa. Sonrió tristemente y dándose la vuelta dijo:

-Que seas muy feliz, Ichigo.

Sin tardar demasiado, se marchó de nuevo a Taiwán, donde entreno arduamente  
y dos años después entró al torneo internacional de MMA calificando como finalista…

-"La campeona de este año, Tatsuki Arisawa…esta chica ha demostrado un nivel impresionante,  
y aun así con un brazo roto ha obtenido el campeonato"- se escuchaba un comentarista en la televisión.  
-Sabía que lo lograrías, Tatsuki- dice Ichigo, mientras veía el torneo con su recién nacido hijo.  
-Tensa, ella es amiga de papá y es muy fuerte, y muy noble casi como un dragón.

Justo en ese momento, la cámara enfoca a Tatsuki quien sonríe y levanta su puño, como si esperara el mismo gesto, de otra persona.

-Lo logré… dice emocionada.


End file.
